Tick, Tick and a Different Kind of Boom
by glo1196
Summary: What would have happened if the evening that Castle spent the night durning the Scott Dunn case had gone differently. What if Kate was already struggling with her desires for him. What if Castle saw more than he ever expected. Lots of SMUTT, so if it isn't your thing back out now. All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance.


**I needed to write this out of my system. I kept trying to write my Castle Hiatus Ficathon and this just kept interrupting me like my pup when he wants something! Anyway, hopefully it is now out of my system, we shall have to see. This is what might have happened if things went just a little different during Tick, Tick episode 2x17. All mistakes are mine, as I didn't bother my beta with this one. Sorry ahead of time! There are page breaks where at the beginning of the story we go from Kate's dream, to castle awake in her apartment.**

**Please visit my other story, " A Bond That Can't Be Severed" s/10350849/1/A-Bond-That-Can-t-Be-Severed. Hope you enjoy this one. Please let me know what you think. I love reviews.**

"Fine, I will. Now drink your wine." She's tired and jealous and at this moment his voice is doing things to her she'd never admit. Like a moth to a fire, she is drawn to him and she knows without a doubt that she will get burned.

"Thanks, but I am tired, and I need to go to bed." She handed him the wineglass, stood up, and motioned towards the front door.

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving. I'm here to protect you."

"What, with your vast arsenal of rapier wit?" She had meant for the words to be funny, but the minute they had tumbled out of her mouth she had regretted them. The darkened eyes and determined look in his eyes sent shivers coursing through her. She was tired, her walls were down, and her body was responding to him without her permission.

"There is a madman gunning for you because of me. I am not going to leave you alone." She could feel the intensity of his eyes on her. His need to protect her was so damn hot, she's ashamed to admit it.

"Okay, fine. I am too tired to argue." She snapped back as she walked towards her bedroom, but the truth was that her body was far from tired. All she wanted right now was to walk over to him, straddle his thighs and ride him with wild abandonment until the burning between her legs was extinguished and she could fall satiated into a deep sleep.

Castle poured the wine from her glass into his and watched her retreat, when she turned just before she reached for her door.

"But if I see that doorknob turn, I will have you know, Mr. Castle, that I sleep with a gun."

"Understood." Castle made himself comfy on the couch as he heard her bedroom door click closed.

She stood stalk still on the other side of her door. Her body sizzled with heat she had tried so hard to extinguish on a daily basis. Only, most nights she could sink into a hot bath, or the soft satin of her favorite sheets and take care of the problem herself. Tonight the source of her problem was only feet away, on her couch with rustled, bed head hair that she had restrained from running her fingers through.

She stripped and climbed between the soft, cool sheets. Her mind wondered to just what he would do to her, if he knew what she was doing behind her closed doors.

He had tried to stay up, but the three glasses of wine and the stress of the day had won out. Through the foggy haze of sleep he heard an unfamiliar sound and bolted straight up from the sofa. A minute later he heard it again, only this time it came from her bedroom, and it didn't sound like she was in any kind of trouble at all.

Her body slithered over the satin sheets, knocking the covers away from her body. Her hands traced the soft curve of her breasts and stomach as her dream pulled her farther and farther from reality.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBPCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC

She had opened her door into her dimly lit living room. He had removed his shirt and was asleep soundly. Castle's strong, warm body draped across her sofa, ripe for the taking. He stirred and opened his eyes as she stood beside him.

"I need you, Castle." She stood gloriously naked before him.

"Kate," his mouth opened and shut, but no other words escaped him as she climbed onto his lap and straddled him.

Her lips skimmed his stubbled jaw, then she sucked hard on his ear. "Fuck me Castle, God please fuck me." The sultry sound of her voice and the words that escaped her sent him into motion.

He swept her hair to the side. His lips grazed the sweet spot just below her ear; a soft moan escaped her as his tongue trailed agonizingly slow down the curve of her neck. Instinctively, she arched her back and ground herself against the strained jeans he wore below her. The soft material between them doing very little to buffer the response each of their bodies was having. Her body shuddered as his lips blazed a trail across her shoulders.

"Castle," it was barely a whisper. Her fingers curled around the belt loops of his jeans as she looked up into his darkened fiery blue eyes. His hand finally settled on her bare hips pressed her harder against hims. The moan that escaped her was low and filthy and he swallowed it with his mouth against hers.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC

Castle heard her from the sofa. His curiosity had won out, as he stood on the other side of her door. It was his name that startled him and he opened the door to make sure she was ok.

He wasn't at all prepared for the vision that greeted him. The covers laid twisted at the bottom of her bed, exposing every inch of her naked beautiful body writhing and bucking across the top of her mid night blue satin sheets. Her fingers trailing sensually across her own body. He watches her because he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

She threaded her fingers through his hair, and opened her mouth against his, tracing her tongue over his lips, feeling the sharp hitch in his breath before he finally took control of her. His tongue slid deeply into her mouth and his hands left her hips, sliding up to her hair as he plundered her mouth. His touch became increasingly possessive; his fingers slowly ran through the curls in her hair, his teeth nipped her bottom lip. She shivered as his hand fell to her thigh, tracing a slow torturing line upwards, it inched higher and higher. She drew in a strangled breath, and bit her lip to keep from demanding he take her. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, her skin burned with an unquenched need, every inch of her was consumed with desperate arousal.

Kate nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, allowing her tongue to dart out and taste the salty tang of his sweat and inhaled the scent of him. It was now his turn to shudder against her as she trailed kisses down his neck.

He gave her a wicked grin as he tightened his arm around her lower back, gripped her thigh and wrapped it tighter around his waist, dragging their hips together and letting her feel him hard against her, showing her exactly how much he was enjoying this.

"Castle, please?" her voice raspy and low against his ear. He felt her nip aggressively at his ear. Castle's eyes drifted downward, a feral grunt escaped from his throat; her perfectly naked body ground against him. Her hair cascaded across his face as she watched him lick his lips. His finger trail to her breasts and he twists and tugs at both her nipples, sending shocks of pleasure through her body.

Castle's lowered his lips began his steady assault on Kate's breasts. She'd already been coiled tight before his lips drew her nipple into his mouth, now she was out of control. His hands slipped lower, cupped her hot center and slid his middle finger deep inside her; his thumb rubbed soft circles on her clit.

"So wet," he growled against her neck, and slips another finger into her.

She moaned loudly, and threw her head back. She ground herself on his hand, urging him to go faster. Kate felt herself clench around his fingers and pulled his face to hers plunging her tongue into his mouth. He held her as she shattered brilliantly around him, her orgasm crashing against her body as it made her shake and tremble in ecstasy.

Still straddling him she wanted more and ground hard against him as her need to have him continued to grow again. His hands grasped her hips as he surged up.

She pulled away from him and removed him from the confines of his jeans and boxers. Took his hardness as a positive gesture and kneeled between his legs. Her warm breath flowing over him sent a shiver up his spine. She ran her tongue over the length of him, then sucked the greedily on the head. His head swung back against the sofa, in an attempt to slow the urgent need coursing through him. He pulled her off him quickly when she deep throated him.

She straddled him again and lifted up until only the tip of him entered her wet warmth. She slid onto the most intense experience of her life, the wet heat of her enveloped him, gripping him tightly. Her hips and legs worked as she slid slowly up and down along his length, filling every inch of her, while his hands urged her faster and faster. He removed his hands from her hips as she took control and fondled both her breasts, pressing them together and applying pressure to her aching nipples in the process. Throwing her head back she ground down harder, and crushed her clit against him, the friction bringing her closer to her ultimate satisfaction. With their skin slick from their love making, she lowered a hand down her body as he watched, and found her swollen nub. They both moan. She loved how his blue eyes are dark with desire and she feels him watch her touch herself.

Oh yeah.. oh God.. sooo good..." breathlessly she spoke, " Oh God don't stop...please don't stop." Her breath was fast and uneven; her heart beat wildly in her chest. The heat between her legs coiled and suddenly spread through her body. Pleasure the likes of which she has never known seeped through every bit of her body. The feeling of him sliding in and out of her wildly, and the pressure of her fingers on her nub was just too much for her and she finally splintered around him and took him with her.

"Oh God Castle!" she screamed as she bolted upright, her body still shuddering from the effects of the intense orgasm, her fingers wet and warm from her flushed body.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Her eyes lift and meet his dark, passion filled wild ones, with a hint of fear. God, he wanted her badly, but imminent possible death caused him to freeze to his spot.

Her eyes burned into him. "Please Castle." The words barely whispered escaped her lips. He crossed the room in what seemed like two steps and was covering her with a blanket.

Her eyes instantly filled with tears as she looked at him. "What are you doing?" Anger mixed with disappointment and sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I shouldn't have come in here. I heard you and I automatically thought something was wrong. I...I...then I just couldn't, I mean...you're gorgeous Kate. What red blooded American male wouldn't?"

Her fingers slowly pulled the covers away from her body exposing soft porcelain skin, his eyes followed the blanket until she pushed it away from her legs with her toes.

"Please touch me Castle?" She growls as he stood and raked his eyes over her body once again. Kate swung her legs over the edge of the bed then stood before him. She pulled the deliciously snug t-shirt tugged in his jeans away from his body, and over his head. Her nails raked down his chest and across his nipples.

"I'm not asleep or dead am I?" Castle groaned as she explored him. Her teeth clamped around a taunt nipple and caused him to yelp.

"No you're definitely awake and alive," she snickered.

Her fingers rake up and down his chest is she savored the feel of his chest. She loves the taste of him, the feel of him. Her fingers continue to caress the well-defined muscle. She nipped at his pebbled nipple, then smoothed over it with her tongue, as she continued her slow teasing trek down his body. She reached his bellybutton and swirled her tongue in it causing him to gasp.

Her hands deftly worked on his belt buckle. Castle's arousal was very evident as she rubbed her hand roughly over him. His hips responded to her ministrations, as she pulled the leather belt from loops of his pants. His pants and boxers quickly found themselves strewn carelessly across the room. Kate knelt before him he watched her intently as her warm breath washed gently over him. His body shuddered in anticipation. Her nails dug into the back of his thighs as she slowly drew his hips towards her moist lips. The touch of her tongue on his tip nearly makes him come undone. His teeth clenched as an animalistic growl escaped from deep within his chest. The fingers on his hand tangled tightly in the dark curls of her head, and fought the instinct to guide her movements. Her tongue and lips enveloped him deeply and he stopped breathing altogether. Her moans of satisfaction send vibrations searing through him as she suckedhim. Every nerve and muscle in his body responded to her; then his resolve snapped.

Rick lifted her up and places her gently on the bed. Instinct took over, his need for her is primal. He needed to hear her scream his name as her body shattered in his arms. He had waited for this for so long, and now there was no going back.

His eyes trailed slowly down the silky smooth skin of her body. He memorized every inch of her. He pushed her back against the bed. Then without warning he spread her legs and proceeded to devour her. Under his meticulous ministrations he had her squirming for the feel of his tongue against her. He sucked her sensitive nub into his mouth, while his tongue worked its magic over it. Her tart, sweet scent called to Rick's primal desires. Kate's body shuddered and canted against him as the warmth build between her legs.

Her eyes are dark and lustful. The intense heat between her legs coiled dangerously and continued to build. Panting and moaning his name in abandonment, his fingers find her opening and he pumped one finger into her. He inserted a second finger and hooked it inside of her. Her body nearly levitated off the bed in response.

"Faster Rick….Harder…..Oh God, Rick. So close…oh my god so close. Please." She pleaded and begged him for her release.

His fingers dripped with her wetness, as he drove them into her faster, his tongue licked and nipped at her swollen nub, and he watched as her body finally tensed. Her back arched like an archer's bow and she trembled and shattered around him as she screamed his name. Her walls spasmed around his fingers in aftershocks after aftershock, as he watched her come down from her orgasm.

Castle removed his fingers from her warmth and brought his fingers up to his lips to enjoy his first taste of her. Kate reached over and brought his fingers between them as they both licked them fingers clean. Ricks eyes turned darker as he watched her enjoy herself.

Rick fingers explored the flushed flesh that laid satiated beside him on the bed. He kissed her as she caught her breath. His fingers ghosted patterns across her chest, but skirted her nipples. When his fingers brushed near them again she whimpered and arched her back in an effort to bring her breasts to his lips. He continued to tease her until her hips moved and searched for the friction of his body.

Kate's lips found the sensitive spot in his neck as her hands traveled from his chest to his stomach. Her fingers wrapped themselves tightly around him and she began to stroke him. Without warning she swung one of her legs over his body and straddled him. Her hot, wet center caressed him as she moves teasingly above him. She filled each hand with her own breasts, and squeezed and tweaked her nipples. Rick groaned at the erotic view of her.

His hips ground up against her core when Kate finally places him at her entrance. Before she had time to think he ground his hips up against her, and sheathed his generous length deep inside of her. Her body adjusted tightly around him, heightening his pleasure.

"God, you're so damn wet." He hissed between tightly clenched teeth as he tried to keep himself in control. "So damn beautiful."

She threw her head back and started riding him with abandonment. Stroke for stroke, he met her as the heat between them built wildly. The sound of their lovemaking filled the room, with whimpers, moans and the slapping of sweaty skin against sweaty skin.

"Kate…Kate," Rick moved and changed their position heightening their arousal. He latched onto a nipple and her walls clenched tightly around him. She slowly milked his orgasm from his body, and both of them shattered together.

Kate laid spooned against Rick's body, his chest warm against her back. She listened to his breath as it rolled over her neck, and across her shoulders. His hands wrapped tightly around her body as she closed her eyes and thinks of the day they have had. Tomorrow would be another day, and she hoped the beginning of something. She was not a one night stand kind of girl, and he was not just the immature playboy he lead everyone to believe.

**Thanks again for reading :) Follow me on Twitter glo1196 - ****Tumblr: MyCastleObsession and on Pintrest glo11962 where I have a Castle board! **


End file.
